fanaticlongtermsrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 2: Hierarchy
Big Brother 2: Hierarchy is the second season of Fanatic Longterms. The season premiered on November 24th and OmqThomas was crowned the winner over Creezolius in a vote of 6-3 on January 9th. Twists Hierarchy: '''There was a secret king and queen working together. They had different powers for three weeks. Which included *They were able to sit anyone from the HOH competition. *They could nominate a third nominee. *They would be the sole vote for Week 3. In the eighth week, America would be able to vote on an individual hierarchy. Whoever would be voted to be hierarchy got to be HOH for that week. '''Jury Comebacks: '''The first 4 jurors would compete to have the chance of coming back to the house after being previously evicted and getting redemption. '''America's Vote: America would replace the vote of jls599 since he got expelled for inactivity during the jury phase. Houseguests Game History Week 1 All 16 houseguests have been sequestered to the Big Brother House. They were meeting each other for the first time. Everyone was introduced to the Hierarchy twist. It was revealed that there is a secret King and Queen working together. They have power for 3 weeks. The first power was they are able to sit out one person on the HOH competition. They chose to sit Thomas. We began the HOH. It was Rolling to HOH. They were on a log and had to jump to survive. Carlos was the last and won the HOH. Carlos decided to nominated Eric and Levia. We then began the POV competition. It was called Click the Balls. They were many balls and you had to clear all of them. Carlos was the first to clear all of them and now had FULL POWER in the game. Carlos used the veto on Eric and put up Cact. Cact and Levia became the final noms. The houseguests then voted. It was a 6-6 vote. The house was divided! Carlos made the decision as HOH and evicted Levia. Levia became the first boot! Week 2 We began the HOH immediately. It was Jump!. They were on a small platform and they were tripped by me. Candace fell off first and became the Have-Not. She was sequestered from other houseguests. Sasha then became the last one on top and won the HOH. Sasha decided to nominate Cact and Nikki. We then began the POV competition. It was called Ready, Set, Woah!. They had to tap a button when I said Go but they were decoys like Gos. At the end, Joffie won. Joffie discarded. Before we began voting, The Hierarchy's second power was revealed. They were able to nominate a third houseguest. They nominated Carlos. Cact, Nikki and Carlos became the final noms. The houseguest then voted. It was a 5-5-1 vote. A mysterious lone wolf voted Cact as the others were divided again! Ning as HOH made the decision to evict Nikki. Nikki became the second boot! Week 3 Eviction We began the first HOH. It was Rocking Around The HOH. They were on a platform and it gradually began to move in a counter-clockwise direction. At the end, Adrian wins HOH. Eric fell out first and became the Have-Not. He was sequestered from other houseguests. Adrian decided to nominate Wyatt and Manny. Before we began POV, it was announced that the Hierarchy's last power was MASSIVE. They will be the sole vote. We then began the POV competition. It was called OTEV. They had to collect chips. The last one goes. At the end, Carlos won. He discarded. Wyatt and Manny became the final noms. The Hierarchy chose to evict Wyatt. Wyatt became the third boot! Then we immediately began the HOH. It was Buffering. It was True or False about the things that have happened. Thomas became the HOH. He then nominated Eric and Monique. We then began the POV competition. It was Perfect Shot. They had to roll the black ball and try to get a perfect shot. Candace got the perfect shot meaning he won the POV. She then uses it on Monique. Thomas renominated Whipped. Whipped and Eric became the final noms. The houseguest then voted. It was a 4-4 vote. This house is sure divided. Thomas as HOH made the decision to evict Eric. Eric became the fourth boot! Week 4 We began the HOH. It was Pop ‘Til You Drop. I described a competition. It was either HOH or POV. Dark lasted and won the HOH. Dark decided to nominate Whipped and Joffie. We then began the POV competition. It was Saved By The Smell. They had to memorize the colors on the board and then I would ask a certain question where they would pick which was the answer. At the end, Ning won. Ning saved Whipped. Dark then called out Carlos for being manipulating and tried to backdoor him. Carlos and Joffie became the final noms. Before we voted, Whipped walked for wanting to have a life. Whipped became the fifth boot! The houseguest then voted. It was a 5-2 vote. Shocking, not divided. Joffie was evicted meaning Dark’s backdoor did not go as planned. Joffie became the sixth boot and first juror! Week 5 We began the HOH. It was called Big Top Drop. There was a pool of balls. And then there was a tiny tube. They had to grab one ball and backstab to try to put inside the tube. At the end, Adrian won. It was then revealed that it was an Instant Eviction! Adrian then nominated Carlos and Monique. They are the final moms. The houseguest then voted. It was a 6-0 vote. It was clear Carlos was a threat. Our first unanimous vote of the season. Carlos became the seventh boot and second juror! Week 6 We began the HOH. It was called Puzzled Out. There was an 8x8 puzzle and when you click a white tile, some black tile would appear. The most black tile with fastest time wins. At the end, Thomas won. Thomas decided to nominate Manny and Adrian. We then began the POV competition. It was called Star Runner. They were stars that they had to click, then they had to run to click the buzzer. The last every time is out. Dark won. During the ceromony, everyone was fighting such as Adrian and Ning. Dark now then decide to save Adrian. Thomas renominated Cact. Manny and Cac became the finale noms. Before we vote, Justin was revealed to be expelled for inactivity. Justin became the eighth boot! He cannot be jury and is replaced by America. The houseguests then voted. It was a 4-1 vote. Manny became the ninth boot and fourth juror! After the eviction, Manny revealed that him and Dark are The Hierarchy. Is this true? Wow! Week 7 We began the HOH. It was Majority Rules. I asked a question of A or B answer and majority wins. Adrian won the HOH. He then decided to nominate Ning and Monique. We then began the POV competition. It was Obstacles Overload. They had to push a block, jump over it, and more obbies. Adrian won and now had FULL POWER in the game. The POV ceromony took so long as Adrian was deciding. He then used the veto on Monique and put up Thomas. Thomas and Ning became the final noms. The houseguests then voted. It was 4-1 vote. Ning became the tenth boot and fifth juror! It was then revealed there would be a juror comeback competition between Joffie, Carlos, Manny, and Ning. Week 8 We began the Jury Comeback Competition. It was a timed comp with a hard obby. Carlos won with a time of 4:11.17. Ning with second place. Joffie was third, while Manny was dead last. Congratulations. Will Carlos use this chance to do better? We will see in the near future. It was revealed that the audience voted an invidividual Hierarchy. His/her power was being HOH. He/she then decided to nominate Adrian and Dark. We then began the POV competition. It was called Climbing To The Top. It was bunch of obbies and first to climb the ladder wins. Adrian at the end won the POV. He then used the veto on himself. The Hierarchy put up Candace. Dark and Candace became the final noms. The houseguests then voted. It was a 2-2 vote. The Hierarchy solely voted to evict Dark. Dark became the eleventh boot and sixth juror! Week 9 We began the HOH. It was called Every Little Detail. The houseguests were asked true or false questions about the house which they previously studied. At the end, Cact won the HOH. He then decided to nominate Adrian and Carlos. We then began the POV competition. It was Clickin’ The City. They had to go to an easy short obby back and forth and click a button. The first to 10 points wins. They were 3 rounds which took so long. At the end, Cact gained FULL POWER of the game. He then discarded. Adrian and Carlos became the final noms. The houseguests then voted. It was a 2-1 vote. Adrian became the twelth boot and seventh juror! Week 10 We began the HOH. It was called Blockin’ Your Way Through. There were 8 blocks and a little maze and the houseguests had to push it back and forth. At the end, Carlos won. He then decided to nominate Cact and Candace. We then began the POV competition. It was Balls To The Walls. They had 3 chances to throw a ball and their scores would be added. At the end, Monique won with 11 points. She then discarded. Cact and Candace became the final noms. The houseguests then voted. It was a 1-1 vote. Carlos as HOH made the decision to evict Cact. Cact became the thirteenth boot and seventh juror! Week 11 We began the HOH. It was Before or After. There were two scenarios in each question and they had to guess if one scenario is before or after the other scenario. At the end, Candace won. She then decided to nominate Monique and Thomas. We then began the POV competition. It was A Really Really Long Maze. Such an amazing title. It was a long and confusing maze. Plus they were tripped at random times. At the end, Thomas won even though it was a close game between him and Carlos. He then used the veto on himself. Candace was forced to renom Carlos. Monique and Carlos became the final noms. Thomas then voted infront of the houseguests. He decided to evict Carlos. Carlos became the fourteenth boot and eighth juror! Week 12 We began the Part 1 HOH. It was called Riding The ‘Corns. Thomas ended up winning. Candace then rage quit because she said it was unfair when her stupid ass been wanting to leave the house anyways. Ugly dumb bitch. Candace became the fifteenth boot and ninth juror! Finale Jury